A Love Once Lost, Lost Forever
by Saeko-chan
Summary: Rated PG for certain content. Jowy seeks refuge in the forests of Greenhill; Tara goes in search of him. Rather funny ending if you ask me. ^^
1. I Met You

A Love Once Lost, Lost Forever  
  
By Saeko  
  
A fanfic between me and my… my… my… my… JOWY!!!!!! *runs to a cliff* I LOVE YOU JOWY!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden II, therefore I do not own my love. Waaaaaaahhh…  
  
I AM NOT LOVELESS ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dedicated to my one and only… I love you… but then again, if you're expecting a beautiful love story, you won't like the end. Try tragic.  
  
This is my first ever Suikoden II fic, and my first-ever Jowy X OC fic, so please be gentle.  
  
Note: This is set two years after the good ending, which means that Jowy is now eighteen and is traveling with Riyu and Nanami.  
  
  
  
~flashback~  
  
1 Atreides Manor, Kyaro town  
  
"I cannot accept this, Rosa. She has to go."  
  
"But why? Why can't she stay?"  
  
"I do not want a troublemaker in my house!"  
  
"She's just a child, dear."  
  
"When she grows up she'll cause trouble by competing with Jowy for being the heir to this estate! I want a man, Rosa, not a measly woman for my heir."  
  
"How could you?! I am a woman too, you know! And she is your flesh and blood… please… don't throw her away…"  
  
"I have made my descision."  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
  
  
Grasslands, eighteen years later…  
  
  
  
Jowy Atreides-Blight made his way through the tall bushes of the Grasslands. He had been separated from his friends, Riyu and Nanami, who were journeying along with him, far away from the war. And now, as he walked on the crunching ground covered with fallen grass, his mind was set on looking for them until he can.  
  
Jowy sighed and looked up. The sun was already setting in the east, filling the purple sky with a bright orange glow. He sighed and kept going. If he couldn't find Riyu and Nanami today, he'd just find a place to spend the night, and continue his journey the next day. After pushing through another clump of bushes, he spotted a river flowing in front of him. He ran toward it and tripped on the strap of his bag. Desperate for water, he crawled the rest of the way and immediately cupped his hands to hold the sweet water, which for him was life.  
  
"Thirsty, aren't you?"  
  
Jowy looked up, surprised. In front of him was a girl carrying a jar. She looked about his age, with long silver-blue hair tied back in a ponytail and the bluest eyes Jowy had ever seen aside from his own. Jowy shook his head and stared. The girl looked awfully like him.  
  
"What are you looking at?" the girl asked. Jowy blinked, and shook his head again.  
  
"Poor you, can't talk," she said. She bent down and dipped the jar in the water, filling it to the brim. "Are you going anywhere?"  
  
Jowy nodded.  
  
"I see." The girl stood up and looked at the sky, which was blackening by the minute. "It's getting dark now. If you need a place to stay, you'd better follow me. It isn't safe here."  
  
The girl looked at Jowy. "Are you coming?" she asked.  
  
Jowy, in answer, crossed the river with all the strength he could muster. The girl smiled. "That's better," she said. She took Jowy's heavy bag. "C'mon. My house is this way."  
  
Jowy walked with the girl in silence towards the mountains. The girl didn't seem to get tired though she was carrying Jowy's heavy bag and the jar filled with water. Jowy ran up to her side.  
  
"Let me take this," Jowy said, taking the jar of water resting on the girl's shoulder and putting it on his. "It's too heavy for you."  
  
"So you can talk after all," the girl said, looking at him. "Thanks anyhow." She took a few steps forward and pointed toward the woods. "That's my house," she said.  
  
Jowy looked amazingly at the unspoiled wooden house at the edge of the woods. It stood between two trees, which the house was tied to. Wind chimes tinkled on the windows, and a small garden grew around the house.  
  
"You live here?" Jowy asked.  
  
"Yes," the girl replied. "All my life." She walked toward it, motioning for Jowy to follow her. Jowy stood still, staring at the house. The girl turned around and eyed him. "You coming or not?"  
  
Jowy blinked and looked at the girl. "Oh, yeah," he said, running up to her.  
  
"I'm Tara," the girl said.  
  
"Jowy B-" Jowy said, but stopped himself. "Jowy."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Jowy," Tara said, smiling again.  
  
"You too."  
  
"We'd better get inside before it gets dark."  
  
"Okay."  
  
A few minutes later, Jowy was sitting on a chair in Tara's kitchen, drinking water and watching Tara cook dinner. He settled back and sighed. Where were Riyu and Nanami? Where are they staying? Are they all right?  
  
"You seem to have a lot on your mind right now."  
  
Jowy started and looked at Tara. She still had her back to him, cutting vegetables on a wooden board, but Jowy could see that she was smiling.  
  
"I do, actually," he said.  
  
"Think you can tell me?" Tara asked.  
  
"I've been thinking about my friends," Jowy said.  
  
"Are they supposed to be with you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then how come you're alone?"  
  
"I lost them in the grasslands somewhere. I'm kinda worried about them. I don't know where they're staying, or even if they're alive," Jowy said.  
  
Tara looked at him. "You know, if somebody dies in the grasslands, it's because they've run out of food and water. There are no animals in there that can kill you."  
  
"Then what if they run out of food?"  
  
"That's a different story."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Tara finished cutting the vegetables and went over to the stove. "So who are they?"  
  
Jowy looked at her. "Who?"  
  
"Your friends."  
  
"Oh," Jowy said. "Well, there's Riyu. He's my best friend. And his adopted sister, Nanami. They were taken in by Genkaku when they were still kids," he added as Tara dropped the vegetables into the bubbling liquid in the pot.  
  
"You mean the leader of the Suikoden Army, Riyu, the son of Genkaku of Kyaro," Tara stated.  
  
"How do you know that?" Jowy asked.  
  
Tara laughed. "Even news like that reaches here, you know."  
  
"Oh," Jowy said stupidly. Tara took a wooden spoon and stirred the thick soup. "So is that it?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Good. Dinner's just finished." Tara poured the steaming soup into two bowls and carried them to the table. "This is my special Grasslands soup. Try it."  
  
Jowy nodded and took a spoonful as Tara brought over two plates of rice and vegetables. "It's good," Jowy said as Tara sat down. Tara smiled. "Thanks. Here's some rice and vegetables. You can't eat just soup for dinner."  
  
"Thanks," Jowy said. "You're pretty nice. How come nobody lives with you?"  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"I see…"  
  
The two of them sat in silence for a few moments, lost in thought. Then Tara picked up her spoon. "You'd better eat now," she said. "That soup is getting cold."  
  
  
  
That night, Jowy tossed and turned in the bed Tara had provided for him. Jowy had protested that he didn't mind sleeping on the floor, but Tara had said that she was fine. Being, the guest, Jowy couldn't refuse.  
  
As he lay in the bed, Jowy pondered about Tara. She was just this mysterious girl who lived at the edge of the Grasslands. Period. What is there to know about her?  
  
Why was she here? Does she know anything at all about her past? Why does she look like him?  
  
Jowy sighed and turned again. As he did, he heard a faint swooshing sound from outside the house.  
  
Thinking that it was in intruder, Jowy immediately stood up and picked up his stick. He crept toward his window and looked around. Nobody was in sight.  
  
Jowy crept towards the backyard, being very careful not to wake Tara, who was sleeping on a bed of hay near the kitchen. He tiptoed toward the window and peeked out. He saw a dark figure moving swiftly across the small garden.  
  
Jowy prepared to burst out the kitchen door and charge the villain, but he stopped short in his tracks. The dark figure had hit the moonlight, and Jowy could see the face clearly.  
  
It was Tara.  
  
Jowy's eyes shifted from the clock on the kitchen wall and back to the window. It was almost midnight. How could she be awake?  
  
Jowy gazed at her from the window. She appeared to be wearing a sleeveless blue top and a white skirt. She was practicing with a long stick like Jowy's, except that it was white.  
  
The skirt didn't restrict her movements, though it was long. Tara moved with grace, as if she had been practicing to fight with a skirt for years. The stick she wielded around danced with her in flawless moves, twirling and hitting things around it.  
  
Jowy's eyes moved to Tara's face. She looked very serious. She looked as though she was in the fight of her life.  
  
She was oddly beautiful.  
  
Jowy shook his head and crept back to his bed. He pulled the covers tight around him and shook all last thoughts of Tara from his mind. Satisfied, he fell asleep, the moonlight passing through his bedroom window.  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
It kinda sounds like it sucks real bad… and I mean bad. Damn… anyway, flames are accepted for the first few chapters, 'coz I can see how bad it really sounds.  
  
~ Saeko 


	2. Training Day

A Love Once Lost, Lost Forever Chapter II  
  
Warning: Slight kiligness for the "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy" types.  
  
To Nayomi: SSSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
  
  
The next morning, Jowy woke up with the sunlight streaming on his face. He groaned and slowly sat up, trying to remember what had happened to him.  
  
"You're up?"  
  
Jowy looked towards the door, where Tara was peeking from behind. "C'mon, breakfast is ready," she said. Jowy nodded, and Tara left.  
  
Of course, Jowy thought. Tara took me in last night when I was separated from Riyu and Nanami. He sighed, thinking that he should get out of bed and get out of there. As soon as possible.  
  
'I just have to find them', Jowy thought.  
  
"Good morning," Jowy greeted as he came in the kitchen, fully dressed. Tara turned around and was about to greet him when she stopped, and stared.  
  
"What is it?" Jowy asked after a few moments. Tara still stared at him, transfixed.  
  
"Tara," Jowy said, going over and gently shaking her, "What is it?"  
  
Tara blinked and looked at him. "I-I'm sorry," she said. "It's nothing." She moved away from him and sat down.  
  
Jowy sat down and began eating his breakfast. He looked at Tara. She wasn't eating.  
  
"Is something wrong, Tara?" Jowy asked.  
  
Tara was silent for a few moments. Then she spoke.  
  
"You're leaving, aren't you?"  
  
It was now Jowy's turn to stare, but this time he stared at the floor. "I don't know," he muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tara said quickly. "It's none of my business if you're going or not," she said, poking at her vegetables.  
  
". I guess so."  
  
They were silent again for a minute or so. Then Jowy looked up. "I'll be leaving, but at least not now. I haven't done my training."  
  
"Training?"  
  
"Yeah. Every morning I go outside and I practice with my rod," Jowy said, taking out his shiny blue stick. "It keeps me fit and ready for fighting."  
  
"I see," Tara said, staring at the rod. Jowy looked around, and he saw Tara's white rod in one corner.  
  
"Do you do training too?" Jowy asked, pointing to the rod, trying to sound as though it was new. Tara looked at the rod, then gave a small smile. "Yeah, I do," she said.  
  
"Would you like to train with me then?"  
  
"We-ell." Tara said, unsure, "if it's okay with you."  
  
"Yeah, it's fine," Jowy said.  
  
Tara smiled. "Let's get going."  
  
A few minutes later, Jowy stood in the backyard, waiting for Tara. She had stated in the house to change, but would be coming after him. He decided to do a few exercises while waiting.  
  
A vision of Tara practicing in the same area he was standing on flashed through his mind. 'How did she do it again?' Jowy thought. He closed his eyes and tried to mimick the movements in his mind.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Jowy opened his eyes and turned around. He saw Tara standing at the doorway, carrying her rod. Jowy noticed that she replaced her long skirt for a shorter one, revealing a pair of boots.  
  
"Cool outfit," he thought aloud. Tara giggled. Jowy realized what he just did and blushed.  
  
"It's okay," Tara said, walking toward him. "I like compliments. I don't really get them often," she said, stopping in front of him.  
  
"I see," Jowy said, struggling to maintain his posture. The sight of her a few seconds ago had almost made him feel weak.  
  
"But since I don't have many visitors like you, I'm fine with that," she said, tying her hair into a ponytail. She backed up a few steps. "Let's see how good you are," she said, going into a fighting pose.  
  
Jowy nodded and went into battle mode. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, then attacked.  
  
They flew into each other, whirling their rods, but the blow left them both unharmed. Jowy charged forward, whirling his rod. Tara jumped up, dodging the attack and aimed a kick at Jowy's back. The kick sent Jowy tumbling forward into the ground. Jowy recovered quickly and went back to his fighting pose, though his arms shook a little.  
  
Little, yes, but violently enough for Tara to see. She had backed up a few paces again, but she saw it clearly. "Shaking, Jowy?" she said.  
  
Jowy shook his head, but as he did, his whole body shook. Tara laughed.  
  
"Seems like you haven't fought in a long time," she commented. "But that doesn't mean you're a fool big enough to lose to a girl!" she cried, charging at him.  
  
Jowy blocked Tara's attack and sent a swift kick to her stomach. Tara went flying backward, but she did a back flip and landed on her rod, which stood straight. Jowy stared at her, perfectly balanced on a thin rod.  
  
"Needs a few years of training to get this one," Tara said, as though she could read his mind.  
  
Jowy sent his rod smashing into the standing white rod, but Tara did another flip in the air, taking her rod with her and landing on the branch of a tall tree nearby. Tara smiled tauntingly at Jowy.  
  
"Tell me when you're tired," she called.  
  
Jowy shook his head and jumped up on the branch. "I'm not tired yet," he said.  
  
Tara smiled again. "Good. 'Coz we're just getting started."  
  
Tara charged at Jowy again, but he ducked and aimed another kick, this time at Tara's ankles. Tara lost her balance and fell from the tree, but as she did she used her stick at Jowy's ankles as well. Jowy, too, lost his balance and fell. Jowy closed his eyes as the dusty ground rushed out to meet him.  
  
"Ohhhhh." Jowy groaned, feeling his muscles ache. He could've sworn they were screaming in pain. He slowly opened his eyes. and saw Tara staring at him, horrified and blushing at the same time.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!" Jowy yelled, standing up so quickly that one could've thought that a porcupine had pierced his body all over. In fact he had woken up to find himself lying on top of Tara. Tara had evidently woken up before him and had realized that.  
  
It took him a while to compose himself. When he had regained control of his movements, he looked at Tara. She was still blushing.  
  
Jowy couldn't think of anything to say. After a few moments, he blurted out, "Are you okay?"  
  
Tara didn't answer.  
  
'I guess I should help her up,' Jowy thought. It seemed like the most logical thing to do. He knelt beside Tara and helped her to sit up.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked again. This time, Tara nodded, though her cheeks were still faintly pink.  
  
"Can you walk?" Tara nodded again. Jowy helped her stand, and led her into the house. When they entered, Tara pulled away from him and went to get a glass of water. Jowy sat himself on the kitchen table and sighed.  
  
He saw a thin white hand holding out a glass. He looked up. It was Tara.  
  
"Here," she said quietly, pushing the glass into his hand. "It's only water," she said, smiling a little. "Won't hurt, right?"  
  
Jowy smiled a little too, and nodded. "Right."  
  
Tara sat across him and drank too. For a few moments, there was silence. Then Jowy cleared his throat and began to talk.  
  
"So," he said, "Where did you learn all those fighting techniques?"  
  
Tara raised her glass and began tracing the water ring it had left on the wooden table. "I dunno," she muttered. "I guess I sort of taught myself."  
  
"You did?" Jowy asked in amazement.  
  
"Well, it's not like I did have anybody live here long enough to teach me."  
  
"I know," Jowy said quickly. "It's just that I find it a bit-hard to believe," he added.  
  
Tara smiled. "I know," she said too. "People ask me the same question-well, if there were anybody to come by and say hello."  
  
"Nobody comes here very often, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Isn't that kind of lonely?" Jowy asked.  
  
"Not really," Tara said, managing another little smile. "It's kind of fun without anybody around. You get the whole place to yourself, and nobody would dare bother you in any way."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
The two of them fell silent again. Jowy gripped his glass tightly. What should he say?  
  
"I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"It's all right," Tara said. "I feel the same."  
  
That evening, when Tara was in bed, Jowy got up and took his rod and his bag. He tiptoed as quietly as he did the night before, and crept slowly out of the front door. To his luck, Tara did not awaken.  
  
Jowy walked towards the river where he and Tara had first met. He jumped from stone to stone across the river until he had reached the other side. When his feet were on solid ground, he stopped and looked back for a moment at Tara's house. No lights were on in the windows, and only the moon lit the house with a very faint light. No shadows were seen on the trees in the backyard. Tara, therefore, was not in training.  
  
Jowy sighed. He knew Tara would not like it. Him, Jowy, her only companion, running off in the dead of night. But he also knew that he was right. He couldn't stay. He had to leave. He had more important things to care about.  
  
Jowy continues to stare at the cabin, imagining Tara in front of it, smiling that smile he had seen for the past two days.  
  
"Goodbye, Tara," he whispered.  
  
He turned around, and ran.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Well, this one sounded at lot better than the first. And yes, people, that's how far I will go as long as copulation is concerned. ^_^ I'm not really a hentai or lemon fan.  
  
Any ideas on how to continue this fic? I love reader requests! *squeals*  
  
Ja!  
  
~ Saeko 


	3. Dearest Lord, Am I Gay?

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

**A/N: **Hello again minna-san! I'm continuing this fic during my "rest" period owing to the fact that I already had the storyline jotted down in my trusty Cattleya notebook. ^^ Yup, it's all planned, and only I know how the story's gonna end! Well… naturally… I AM the writer… Tee hee… 

Oh, well… this chapter is not for those people who love Jowy so much that they are tortured at the idea of him becoming a… a… thing. Man, I am so mean to my bishounen, making them undergo such radical changes… Tee hee… ^_^;

Kiligness in here like the last time? Hmm… maybe not. The "Jowy-becomes-a-thing" ordeal is already big. Just read the fic and you'll find out.

After I finished this fic, I noticed that I put the storylines of both the supposed chapters 3 & 4 here. Hee hee. Oh well. I'll just add a bonus chapter.

The morning sun slowly peeked through the mountains and showered the vast grassland with light. It also lit the quaint little house at the edge of the woods, where Tara lived. 

Tara herself was already busy in the kitchen, making an extra-nice breakfast for two. She wanted to surprise Jowy with her cooking before they did anything else. Tara blushed at the thought.

Tara stepped back a few minutes later to admire her table setting. The table was placed with the best glasses, plates and utensils one could get in the grasslands, and petals of wildflowers were strewn dramatically in every direction. A single blossom was placed in a tall vase for a centerpiece. Tara smiled. It was all so perfect.

Tara ran from the kitchen to Jowy's room with the smile still on her face. _What a wonderful surprise,_ Tara thought. _It's so perfect for today._

Tara reached Jowy's door and knocked three times. Still smiling, she pulled the door wide open. She gasped.

Jowy was gone.

"No, no, he can't be," Tara gasped out loud, shaking her head. "He can't be gone." 

But the bed remained empty.

Tara stood for a few moments, then a smile spread across her face. "He must be training," she mused. "He might be training outside, that's why he's not here." With that thought in mind, Tara ran to the backyard. It was still empty.  

"JOWY?!" Tara cried out. She had lost it. She had lost him.

Tara ran around, calling out his name. After a few desperate calls, she dropped down, defeated. Jowy was gone. He was not coming back.

"Jowy…" Tara whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

Meanwhile, in somewhere far away from the grasslands, Jowy slept soundly under the shade of a big tree. Being very tired from running away all night, he had dropped by the tree and immediately went off to dreamland. And so he was late in waking up that time.

"Uuuuh…" he groaned. He rubbed his eyes and tried to adjust to what he was seeing. He saw nothing but a long stretch of grass. Jowy stood up and squinted farther. He saw what looked like the faint outline of a tall building to the south.

_Greenhill!_ Jowy thought. _That building is New Leaf Academy! I remember it from last time!_

Jowy sat again, his brow furrowed. He was forgetting something important. Jowy bonked his head on the trunk of the tree a few times to try and remember, but all he got were big red lumps on his head.

_What is it? What am I forgetting? It must be really important. C'mon, Jowy, you're the former King of Highlands, you've gotta have an idea somehow._

Then it clicked. Back when they were searching for Teresa, they had followed Flik, who was following that turban-headed guy A/N: Shin, I think, who had disappeared at a dead end. Riyu was going around, talking to everybody who weren't taking any notice of him, until he accidentally pressed a secret button or something in a statue that led them to one of the many forest passages in Greenhill. They had followed the path, and Shin… _to a wooden house hidden in the woods!_

_THAT'S IT!_ Jowy's mind screamed. _That's where you can stay for a while. Try to rest there, then plan what you're gonna do, Jowy. This is it._

Jowy stood up again and gazed at the Academy. Birds flew over it and to another direction in search of food. Another wind had started blowing.

And again, Jowy ran.

Tara walked slowly down the long path leading to Forest Village and Greenhill. She had been traveling for a few days now, and she had run out of food and water. She had set off to find Jowy and to bring him back.

_Like he was ever important, _Tara's mind seemed to say sarcastically. _You could've just stayed there and waited for another knight in shining armor to go and take you in his arms instead of going after somebody who looks more like a sister than a lover!_

_But he's different, _Tara said calmly. _He looked a lot like me. That was different. And he was nice._

_There are lots more fish in the sea, my darling Tara, _her mind said. 

_Damn you. Leave me alone._

Tara brushed off her conscience and walked on. The blazing sun was already overhead, bearing upon her like a corrosive acid eating into anything. Tara stopped for a moment to rearrange her hair in a homemade clamp-thing. After that, she wiped the sweat off the back of her neck and stared ahead. She saw the path going into a fork up ahead, one leading to a dense-looking patch of trees, the other to something that looked like a city. Tara decided that she would make up her mind when she reached to fork.

But even before she made it, she fainted, exhausted, onto the sidewalk.

"Uhhhhhhhhh…………"

"Are you awake? Hello?"

"H… huh?"

"Hello?"

Tara slowly opened her eyes. She saw a pretty girl with glasses staring down at her, looking concerned.

"Are you awake?" the girl asked again.

"Y-yeah…"

"You should eat. You look like you've been anemic or something." The girl reached for a bowl at a side table.

"Who are you?" Tara asked.

"My name is Emilia," Emilia A/N: I don't know if the spelling is right… said with a smile. "Would you like to hold the bowl or would you like me to do it for you?"

"Neither, thank you," Tara replied.

"Still not eating? That's not good, honey. I'll let you eat dinner later, when it's time." Emilia put the bowl back on the table and smiled again.

"Where am I?" Tara asked.

"You're in one of the dorm rooms of New Leaf Academy, where I teach." Emilia gazed at the nicely furnished room. "Lucky you that this room was empty. We're usually packed at this time of year."

"New Leaf?" Tara asked skeptically.

"Surely you've heard of us," Emilia said with a surprised look. "We get people all around the country studying here. We're quite famous here."

"Not to me you aren't," Tara muttered.

"Why the bad attitude?" Emilia asked. "What's your name?"

"… Tara."

"Last name?"

"Don't have any."

"Oh dear."

"…"

"Well, it's okay," Emilia said with an airy laugh. "You're Tara, then. Would you like to change your clothes, Tara? I'm afraid that your clothes are all dirty, and I think that taking a nice bath and getting other clothes is a good thing at this time."

"It's okay," Tara muttered, "I have my own clothes."

"Didn't you come here to apply for New Leaf?"

"No."

"Well, you look like you could use a place to stay," Emilia said. "Tell you what. I'll let you stay here if you go to New Leaf."

"Go to?"

"As in study here. I don't know if you're educated or what, but it's important to everyone, even teenagers."

"I'm eighteen."

"You are?" Emilia looked at her in surprise. "You don't look like you're eighteen. No offense made, though."

"It's okay. It's okay that I go here or whatever. I'm actually looking for somebody—" 

"You're bound to find him or her here, I'm sure," Emilia said with a smile. "All right then. Take a bath and change into your uniform. I'll be waiting downstairs." Emilia smiled before leaving the room.

Tara got out of bed and looked out the window. She saw several girls and boys going over their books, and a dog wandering around with an old man in official-looking clothing. She turned away from the window, went to her closet, and opened it. Inside were school uniforms, all clean and ironed. Shiny-looking shoes were standing at the bottom.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Tara thought.

"There you are, Tara! Wow, you look so pretty," Emilia gushed as Tara descended the stairs in her uniform. Tara smiled weakly. Though she felt hot in her clothes, she had to admit that Emilia made her feel like wearing them. 

"Tara, this is Vanessa," Emilia said, indicating the long-haired glasses-wearing girl beside her. Vanessa smiled at Tara. "Call me Vannie," she said.

"She'll be showing you around the school," Emilia continued. "I have to get back to my duties. If there's anything you need, you can ask me or Vanessa."

"Okay," Tara nodded.

"Bye!" Emilia turned around and left the building. Tara stared after her.

"So, Tara," Vanessa said, "where d'you wanna look first?"

Tara shrugged.

"Well… okay. Let's go to town first, then." Vanessa led Tara out the door and on the path. 

"What's in town?" Tara asked curiously.

"Lots of stuff," Vanessa answered. "Since a lot of students go here, the city has to be nice-looking. I'm from Highland myself."

"Highland? Where's that?" Tara asked.

"Far away from here," Vanessa answered nonchalantly.

Vanessa and Tara walked down the main path, past other students and professors enjoying their weekend. Tara stared pointedly at them one by one.

"Uh, Tara?"

"Yeah?" Tara turned her attention to Vanessa.

"Where are you from?"

"Me? I'm from the Grasslands."

"Really? Cool. What's it like there?"

"Grassy."

Vanessa laughed, and Tara smiled to herself. She was beginning to like this girl.

"Wanna go to the inn? They have great drinks."

"Sure."

"Dammit, Jowy, I thought you knew your way around here," Jowy muttered to himself. He had been in the Greenhill forest for as long as he could remember. He wandered around, occasionally tripping over branches or facing dead ends. Jowy sighed. If he knew it was going to be this much trouble, he might as well stay there, lost for all eternity. 

Jowy pushed through a clump of dense bushes and saw himself face-to-face with a tree trunk. "Damn it," he muttered, pushing the trunk aside to let him through. He stepped out on a clear path and stopped to brush off some unidentified stuff from his clothes. Then he checked his rod. Still shiny.

Jowy looked left, where there were more trees and bushes beside the path. Then he looked right. More trees and bushes. Ho hum.

Jowy stared at the right path. Amongst the trees was a little brown bird perched on something. But there were no other trees that tall other than the ones to his left.

Jowy ran down the path to the right; He jumped over roots and vines, pushed aside thick bushes and more tree trunks, until he stepped on a new path, which on the other end was… a log cabin. 

Jowy sighed in relief and ran towards it. _Finally, _Jowy thought.

"You sure you don't wanna eat, Tara?"

"I'm fine, Vannie. I'm just not hungry."

"Oh, come on, try this, it's really good."

"No thanks, I'm okay."

Tara and Vanessa, along with the other occupants of the dorm building, were eating dinner on the first floor. The counter was laid with different kinds of delicious-looking food, and people were rushing back and forth to get this and that. Tara, however, remained in her seat with an empty plate.

"You're just not used to this food, that's all," Vanessa told Tara. "I felt the same way when I first came here. You just try it."

"Well…"

"Great! I'll get you something," Vanessa said, picking up Tara's plate and running out of sight. A moment later she appeared again with a plate piled high with a sample from each dish. "Go on," she urged, placing the plate in front of Tara. "Eat."

Tara hesitated for a few moments, then picked up her spoon. "Here goes nothing," she muttered. She plunged her spoon into something indistinguishable and popped it in her mouth. Vanessa watched with rapt attention.

"Mmm…," Tara said as she munched on whatever it was that she put in her mouth. "It's good."

"See? I told you," Vanessa said, smiling. Then she dug into her own food. Tara smiled as Vanessa ate her food and conversed with her other seatmate. She looked so happy and contented.

_But I'm not, _Tara thought. _All I wanted to do was find Jowy and get the hell outta here. But now I'm a student, at 18 years old, and I haven't found a trace of him. Dammit._

_I did tell you, _Tara's mind began it's speech again. _I did tell you that he wasn't worth looking for. The King of Highland could've come by your place and whisked you off your feet, and yet you chose a lowlife that looks like you. Big deal._

_Shut up, you, _Tara thought. _I don't care about the King of Highland. Anyway that guy must've been stupid, letting his kingdom fall to pieces like that. I bet Jowy's better than that guy who calls himself king._

Saeko: Ohohohohoho… the irony… ohohohohoho…

"Tara?"

Tara blinked and stared at Vanessa, who was looking at her in a weird way. "You feeling okay?" Vanessa asked.

"Y…yeah, I'm okay," Tara said. She stood up. "I think I'll go to bed now. See ya." She turned around and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Taking her study chair, she sat on it and faced the window. The night sky was clear, and the moon hung in the sky like a great glittering piece of cheese. 

Tara sighed. _Where are you, Jowy? _She thought.

_Where are you, Tara? _Jowy thought. He sat on the log cabin's roof, staring at the moon, remembering the time he saw Tara training by its light. He sighed. How was Tara doing? Was she okaya fter she found out that he had gone? Did she go crazy? Did she find somebody else?

_No, not this fast. Not this fast… I hope._

_Oh, stop it, Jowy, _he scolded himself. _You left her, and so she has no reason to follow you or look for you in the slightest bit. It's best for you not to think of her. Try concentrating on finding Riyu and Nanami instead._

_But if I wanted to see them, I should've gone in the other direction. Riyu and Nanami can't show their faces here anymore, not after we decided to leave this land altogether. Damn it all._

Jowy stood on the roof and felt the cool night air flying past him, making his carefully ponytailed hair float in the wind. He sighed again. 

"Tara…" he murmured.   

"WHO THE FRIGGIN' HELL IS THAT?!" Tara exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. She could see somebody standing in the air with NOTHING, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING under his or her feet, whoever that is. Tara's cheeks went pale. _IT'S A GHOST!_

"TARA?!" Vanessa yelled, scrambling into Tara's room. "What is it? We heard you scream a while ago."

"A…a…a…a…" Tara stammered, going even paler.

"Tara? You are so white. What is it? C'mon, spit it out, Tara…"

"G-g-g-g-g…"

"Ghost?"

Tara nodded.

"Where?"

Tara pointed to her window. "It was outside…" she said. "Standing in midair…"

"It was?"

Tara nodded again.

"COOL!" 

Tara looked at Vanessa, puzzled. "C…cool?"

"SO COOL!" Vanessa was looking at Tara with pure admiration. "YOU'VE ONLY BEEN HERE LESS THAN A DAY, AND YOU ALREADY SAW THE DORM GHOST! WOW!"

"The dorm ghost?" Tara inquired.

"Yes, the dorm ghost!" Vanessa squealed. "Legend has it that there's a ghost who haunts the dorms at night. It usually appears to new students after a few days. But you're practically new, as in new, and you saw it already! You must be supernatural…"

"No I'm not," Tara protested. "I'm not a ghost. Or a witch."

"I didn't say you were," Vanessa said. "Maybe your third eye's opened already."

"Oh, sure, and the world is flat."

"You know your sarcasm, Tara."

Tara shrugged. "It's part of me."

Vanessa sighed. "Well, whatever. It's almost lights out anyway. If you need me, I'm next door. 'Night, Tara."

"'Night, Vannie."

Vanessa stood up, waved to Tara and left. Tara stared at the window. The ghost was gone. 

_What a perfect way to start my schoolyear, _Tara thought. 

The next morning, Jowy got up early and began hunting the cabin for food. He looked in the cupboards, but there was nothing there. _What a perfect way to start my day, _Jowy thought. _Go to town and get something. Whoop dee doo._

He had no choice. It was either go or starve. Great great great.

Jowy picked up his rod and went out the cabin. _At least I'll get something, _he thought wryly.

"Morning, Tara!" Vanessa greeted Tara as she came into the dining room.

"Morning," Tara greeted back. She sat down and pulled a pile of pancakes toward her. "Want some?" Tara said, offering Vanessa a steaming pancake.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I take sausage in the morning," Vanessa said.

"Whatever." Tara plopped the pancake on her plate and reached for the syrup bottle.

"What do you plan to do today, Tara?" Vanessa asked before she took a bite of sausage.

"I dunno." Tara paused to put a piece of pancake in her mouth. "Go back to town, I guess," she said after swallowing.

"You like the town now?"

"Yup."

"Good, good."

"But I think Emilia wants to see me in the Academy first," Tara mused. "Wanna go with me?"

"Sure." Vanessa smiled.

Minutes later, Jowy popped in New Leaf Academy's main hall. The building was still a bit quiet. Some students had drifted in, though. _Gotta be careful, _he thought.

He walked casually to the other end of the hall, occasionally passing some students, mostly male ones, who kept staring at him. Jowy blushed and hurried to get out.

Outside, he walked down the main path, where more guys continued to check him out. _Ugh, _Jowy thought. _Don't they recognize their own flesh when they see one?_

"Look, it's the new girl!" he heard a guy whisper loudly.

_New girl?_

"Yeah, I'm sure she is!" another said. "She's the one staying at the Maple Leaf dorm, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey there," a guy approached Jowy. "How's it being in New Leaf?"

_What the hell—?_

"Its—its okay," Jowy said in his normal voice. The guy drew back, obviously surprised at the deepness of Jowy's voice. More people began to stare at him.

_Uh-oh. Something tells me that I did something wrong._

"What's going on here?"

The students turned around to see Emilia walking out of the Academy. Behind her was a raven-haired girl with glasses, and… _Tara._

"What is going on here?" Emilia repeated. Then she saw Jowy. "Huh?" she said. "Aren't you Tara?"

"M-me?" Jowy's voice came out in a high squeak. Unusually high for a boy.

"But aren't you Tara too?" Emilia said, pointing to the Jowy lookalike behind her. The people stared at Jowy, then at Tara, then back. Jowy glanced at Tara. She looked pale, and her mouth was hung open for a second. But only for a second.

"Emilia," she said, rushing forward and taking Jowy by the arm. "I'm so sorry, Emilia. This is my twin… sister, um… Terra. She came to visit me."

Jowy cast a horrified look at Tara. _Sister?! I'm not your sister!!!! I'm a GUY! And my name is Jowy!_

Tara shook her head slightly. _Shut up and let me do the talking, _she mouthed.

"Is that so? Is she the one you were looking for?" Emilia said, staring at Jowy.

"Y-yes, she is…"

"All right then," Emilia said with a sigh. "Terra can stay as well. Everyone, please go into the Academy. Lessons will begin in half an hour." She turned and walked back to the Academy.

"We can talk while you change into your uniform, _sis_," Tara stressed. "Now come on. Vannie, I'll meet you by the Runes Classroom." She took Jowy's arm and pulled him towards the dorm building.

Once they were safely in the privacy of Tara's dorm room, Jowy pulled away from Tara. "What do you mean sister?!" he hissed. "I'm a guy! I'm a guy, dammit! And my name is not Terra!"

"We can't do anything about that now," Tara said calmly, taking out a uniform from her closet. "I've told Emilia that you're my sister. You have a whole new identity now. Well, for the time being."

"What do you mean by 'for the time being'?" Jowy asked.

"Well," Tara began, "You don't have any other place to go other than here, where I can cover for you. So we'll have to slum here for a while. And for one thing, you should be grateful that I covered for you. If I hadn't gotten so… adjusted to you I wouldn't have saved your skin." She handed Jowy the uniform. "Here, put these on."

Jowy dropped the uniform. "I am not going to put on girl's clothing."

"Do you have a choice?" Tara asked with a knowing smile.

Jowy sighed, defeated. Tara smirked.

"I'll wait outside," she said, opening the door. "Oh, and no, you can't escape through the window. I have the key." Again she smirked before closing the door.

"Oh, wow, Jowy—er, I mean, _Terra._"

"Stop rubbing it in," Jowy said angrily. He glanced at his black pleated skirt. "This is so… mortifying."

Tara laughed. "You're actually cute, you know. We look just like sisters, like we're supposed to be."

"Uh-huh."

"Amazing, though," Tara mused aloud. "You look like you haven't got an inch of hair on your legs. Are you a real girl or what?"

Jowy went crimson. "It's nothing! It's just…"

"Whatever. Got your bag?" Tara asked.

"Wha—? Er… yeah," Jowy replied, raising his black shoulder bag.

"Well, let's go. Can't be late for class, you know." Again, Tara took Jowy's arm and led him outside, and the two of them walked side-by-side towards the Academy.


End file.
